hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 40 (Wonderful)
Wonderful is the fortieth episode from Hi-5 Series 1. Segments *KELLIE and Chats use their senses to feel the rain. *CHARLI paints a rainbow. *TIM and the Hi-5 band play with the musical gum tree again. *CHARLI pretends to be a mouse looking for cheese in a mousetrap. *NATHAN dresses up with different animal body parts. *CHARLI sings about elephant's body. *KATHLEEN discovers how to make music with glasses of juice. *CHARLI plays a giant piano. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a pig (Tim) who lives with his mother (Kellie), he wants to be a human boy like the one who feeds them everyday (Nathan). Gallery Kellie S1 E40.png Charli S1 E40 1.png Tim S1 E40.png Charli S1 E40 2.png Nathan S1 E40.png Charli S1 E40 3.png Kathleen S1 E40.png Charli S1 E40 4.png Sharing Stories S1 E40.png Trivia *Charli is absent in the Sharing Stories segment. Songlets ;Word play Rain, rain, rain I love to listen to the rain I like to feel it on my skin And taste it on my tongue Smell the yummy rain smells And catch it in my hair And sometimes when there's rain and sun I see rainbows in the air. Rain, rain, rain I love to listen to the rain I like to feel it on my skin And taste it on my tongue Smell the yummy rain smells And catch it in my hair And sometimes when there's rain and sun I see rainbows in the air. Rain, rain, rain I love to listen to the rain I like to feel it on my skin And taste it on my tongue Smell the yummy rain smells And catch it in my hair And sometimes when there's rain and sun I see rainbows in the air. ;Body move #01 Rainbow, rainbow in the sky Starts at floor, then goes up high High and low, low and high Rainbow, rainbow in the sky. Rainbow, rainbow in the sky Starts at floor, then goes up high High and low, low and high Rainbow, rainbow in the sky. Rainbow, rainbow in the sky Starts at floor, then goes up high High and low, low and high Rainbow, rainbow in the sky. ;Making music Jimmy the koala in the gum tree Let's climb down, one, two, three Down, down, down, down, down. Koala and wombat in the gum tree Let's climb up, one, two, three Up, up, up, up, up. Five happy animals in the gum tree Eating gum nut sandwiches, one, two, three Up, up, up, up, up. ;Body move #02 No songlet ;Shapes in space I've got bug eyes that gaggle and waggle A meow-oink and springy toes Two pointy ears and one long nose And two floppy flippers, ups, here it goes I'm a bug-eyed elephant-seal-cat I can fly and swim and flip and pounce. I've got bug eyes that gaggle and waggle A meow-oink and springy toes Two pointy ears and one long nose And two floppy flippers, ups, here it goes I'm a bug-eyed elephant-seal-cat I can fly and swim and flip and pounce. ;Body move #03 Elephants have long noses It helps them when they smell Sniff, sniff, sniff, sniff They smell incredibly well. Elephants have long noses They use for when they eat Yum, yum, yum, yum Fresh grass is such a treat. Elephants' ears are enormous They hear sounds far and near Flap, flap, flap, flap Everything sounds so clear. Elephants' legs are enormous They also have big feet Slowly slow, slowly slow Never know who you'll meet. ;Puzzles and patterns I have three glasses for making music One's full, one's empty, one's in between Each one makes its own special music Low, high or in between. I have three glasses for making music One's full, one's empty, one's in between Each one makes its own special music Low, high or in between. I have three glasses for making music One's full, one's empty, one's in between Each one makes its own special music Low, high or in between. ;Body move #04 Jump, jump, jump, hear that beat Making music with my feet Jump, jump, jump, hear that sound My wonderful piano on the ground. Hop, hop, hop, hear that beat Making music with my feet Hop, hop, hop, hear that sound My wonderful piano on the ground. Hop, hop, hop, hear that beat Making music with my feet Hop, hop, hop, hear that sound My wonderful piano on the ground. ;Sharing stories No songlet Category:Episodes directed by Karl Zwicky Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Ep about hearing & listening Category:Ep about smelling Category:Ep about tasting Category:Ep about touching Category:Ep about feeling Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about koalas Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about mice Category:Ep about magpies Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about cheese Category:Ep about traps Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about insects & bugs Category:Ep about seals Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about juices Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about glasses of liquid Category:Ep about piano & keyboard Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about pigs Category:Ep about wishes